Soutien à nos Youtubers
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Ceci n'est pas une fanfiction, mais plutôt une grande vague de réactions suite à un tweet du Ministère du Travail. Le tweet de trop, on se rebelle ! Parce que Youtuber EST un vrai métier et doit être respecter comme tel. Peu importe s'il s'agit d'un "malentendu" ou d'une "erreur de formulation", ça reste inacceptable.


**COUP DE GUEULE & SOUTIEN A NOS YOUTUBERS**

BON-SOIR ! Ce topic n'est pas réellement une fanfic, mais plutôt un énorme coup de gueule, suite au tweet du Ministère du Travail.

Je suis Myfanwi, créatrice de la fanbase d'Aventures, mais également grande grande fan de nombreux Youtubers, à commencer par Fanta et Bob, que je suis maintenant depuis plus de cinq ans. Et ce tweet, là, il m'a mis dans une colère noire. Comme le dit Temtaranne plus bas, oui, soit disant c'est un malentendu et tout ça. Mais ce malentendu soulève quand même beaucoup de question, dont une, pourquoi Youtuber (ou même Streamer, pensons à notre Krayn adoré) a du mal à être considéré comme un « vrai » métier ?

Enfin. Prenons l'exemple des écrivains. Aujourd'hui on les considère comme exerçant un vrai métier. Résumons. Ils ont des idées, qu'ils mettent en place, pour servir et faire plaisir à une communauté. Et ils sont payés. Prenons les Youtubers. Ils ont des idées, qu'ils mettent en place, pour servir et faire plaisir à une communauté. Alors où est la différence au juste ? Non parce qu'il faut m'expliquer là. Tout comme les écrivains, ils doivent se restreindre, retravailler, réarranger.

Quand je vois aujourd'hui encore des jeunes gens dans les commentaires en train de critiquer le métier de Youtuber, parce que oui, pour bosser au point de s'en rendre malade (coucou Bob Lennon, si tu lis ça, va te coucher.), c'est bien un métier, ça m'énerve juste profondément. Parce que quand on écrit, on a le même problème. Certaines personnes sont persuadées que nous ne dépassons pas les dix minutes de travail sur nos textes, et ça concerne également les dessinateurs. Et bien, désolée, mais pour un texte comme Absence, que j'ai posté il y a quelques jours, c'est plus d'une semaine et demie de travail, le tout ajouté aux corrections, modifications et autres. Vous ne voyez que le produit fini, donc vous ne pouvez pas juger de ce qu'il se passe derrière. Seuls ceux qui bossent dans le milieu artistique peuvent comprendre ça, au fond.

Et ça me rend dingue. Parce que je l'ai déjà dit, quand je vois tous le chemin parcouru par Fanta et Bob, ou Fred, Seb, même Squeezie ou Krayn, j'ai du mal à tolérer ce genre de commentaire. Ils ont simplement tout mon respect et ma gratitude éternelle, parce que putain, sans eux il y aurait bon nombre de choses que je n'aurais jamais fait, à commencer par la création du Petit Journal Officieux du FantaBobWorld. Quand une communauté est prête à soulever des montagnes juste pour deux personnes, c'est qu'ils le méritent amplement.

Alors continuez les mecs, soyez-vous même, on vous aime comme ça. Et si on doit se battre pour que Youtuber soit reconnu comme tel, on se battra. Parce que la Myfan elle aime pas voir ses héros en colère. Et du coup elle a réuni les troupes. Je pense que les messages suivants vous donneront de quoi reprendre espoir !

On vous aime !

Myfanwi,

Maman de la Fanbase d'Aventures,

Fans de YOUTUBERS et à jamais derrière eux.

* * *

Pour moi Youtuber est un ensemble de métier. En particulier les youtubeurs qui font des podcasts ou autre. Il y a l'écriture. Le tournage (=acteur) et le montage. Le tout pour divertir un public. Donc pour moi c'est un travail. - MaxiBestOf

* * *

Evidemment que c'est un vrai métier, c'est leur passion et ce qui leur permet de vivre... - Kraken

* * *

"Youtuber est-il un vrai métier ?", mais bien sûr que oui ! Un métier, ce n'est pas nécessairement quelque chose de pénible. Un métier, ce n'est pas nécessairement quelque chose de commun qui fait de nous de simples moutons de la société. Ces gens-là ont la chance de vivre un véritable paradis. Ils produisent des choses de qualité qui exigent vraiment du temps et du talent. Ce ne sont pas justes de simples glandus qui n'en branlent pas une. Ils sont les piliers d'une communauté entière et chacun d'eux a réussi à créer un vrai univers qui lui est propre. Ces gens-là ne sont pas justes de pauvres consommateurs passifs et aphones mais ils CRÉENT. ET ça, c'est la plus belle chose que notre communauté possède aujourd'hui. Ils sont aimés et admirés par des milliers voire des millions de personnes qui se marrent chaque jour et prennent exemples sur ces gens qui ont réussi. Les Youtubers nous font marrer, créent des choses, forgent une communauté et sont des personnes formidables. Alors oui, être Youtuber, c'est tout un métier. Mais c'est aussi bien plus que cela. - Gryf

* * *

"Est-ce que You tube un vrai métier?" Je vais dire Oui. Mais aussi non. En faite You tube du point de vue des plus que 25 ans c'est juste un résaux sociaux débile comme Facebook et Twitter. Aucun intérêt. Les parents vont te dire que tu fais rien quand tu dessine un BD pour une série YouTube ou encore une fanfiction. Mais tous sa nous serai à sortir de l'ordinaire. Rêve. (Je sors un peu du sujet?C'est normal). Donc Youtubeur n'est pas un métier vu que sa n'apporte rien physiquement. Mais les acteur,chanteur est-ce un vrai métier? Non si tu pars du principe des parents. Ah j'ai gwak les parents? Chanteurs invente une chanson. Reçois un million de dollars et prend un billet pour Miami. Donc youtubeurs fait les même chose qu'une star. Il crée de l'audio visuelle! Se fait payer pour sa créativité ! Mais aussi il faut presser! Avoir une communauté ! Sa demande des effort mais pas les même effort qu'un travail physique par contre le travail mental et là! Voilà moi je considéré donc comme un travail ! - Noeud Noeud

* * *

Évidement que youtuber c'est un métier. Ils offrent de la distraction et de la passion. Ils réunissent plusieurs personnes autour d'un meme sujet qu'ils travaillent pendant des jours tout en y prenant plaisir. En quoi est ce différents des acteurs ou des sportifs professionnels? On se pose pas la question pour eux. è.é – Lorinea

* * *

Aujourd'hui, alors que je vaquai à mes tranquilles occupations, j'ai eu vent de quelque chose qui m'a profondément agacée voire même énervée. J'ai vu un tweet du Ministère du Travail qui m'a tout simplement révoltée : « Aujourd'hui, le travail ne se limite plus à la création de richesse. En effet, peut-on dire qu'un Youtubeur qui poste une vidéo travaille ? » Alors messieurs laissez-moi vous répondre clairement. Vous êtes-vous déjà mis dans la tête d'un de ces braves gens qui triment sur le net pour gagner leur vie, qui font tout pour nous faire plaisir ? Oh que non, surement pas vous ! Vous qui êtes si parfaits et au-dessus de tout ! Youtubeur est un métier ! Etre youtubeur ce n'est pas glander toute sa journée devant un écran à faire mumuse sur des jeux vidéo. C'est aussi travailler d'arrache-pied sur des montages pour être à l'heure, rajouter tout ce qui nous plaît à nous viewer. Ils se lèvent tôt, ils ont pleins de choses à faire, et ce n'est pas parce ce n'est pas un travail dans la réalité pure et dure et que cela ne VOUS apporte pas de richesse que ce n'est pas un métier. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'ils se font plaisir à le faire que vous dites que ce n'est pas un métier ? Laissez-moi rire ! Internet est une proie facile pour critiquer ! Vous ne connaissez rien à leurs vies ni ne pensez que ce qu'il y a derrière l'écran n'est pas une machine mais une personne en chair et en os qui éprouve des sentiments ! Et vous ne pensez peut-être pas que, avant de se lancer comme Youtubeur, ils travaillaient dans le monde « réel » comme vous dites ! Et que ce monde ne leur convenait pas et qu'ils ont tenté leur chance ailleurs ! Et cette chance ils l'ont trouvé pour la plupart ! Elle se nomme Youtube ! Et Youtube accepte tout le monde, ils ont commencé un métier de passion. Alors maintenant au lieu de critiquer sans réfléchir proprement et de se renseigner avant, bouclez-là juste. C'est un monde auquel vous n'avez rien à y faire. Et Youtubeur est un métier que vous le vouliez ou non. Ce n'est certes pas sur entretient ou en CDD ou CDI mais c'est un métier. Et ils ont le droit d'être reconnus comme des acteurs du monde du travail. Mettez-vous ça dans le crâne. - Gwen la Sanglante

* * *

Oubliez la Temtaranne sympa en ce moment.

Je suis remplie de rage depuis le tweet du Ministère du Travail.

Rien à faire des commentaires du genre « Ils se sont mal exprimés. », être aussi maladroit quand on est un compte officiel c'est juste pas possible.

On nous dit que Youtuber n'est pas un vrai travail. Quoi penser alors des streamers comme Krayn, ou des auteurs comme nous ? Peut-être qu'on ne vit pas de nos écrits, mais il y a du travail derrière mine de rien. Là, on nous dit très clairement que ce n'est pas travailler.

Quand on voit des gens comme Bob Lennon, Fanta ou Fred et Seb du Grenier se défoncer pour leurs vidéos, ça fait grincer des dents.

Quoi, monter pendant des heures d'affilée, tourner devant une caméra, rester éveillé des heures pour finir une critique, ce n'est pas travailler ?

Je veux bien admettre que des métiers sont plus durs que ceux-là, bien plus ! Mais il y a aussi des métiers bien plus simples, et loués par l'Etat.

Mais créer, c'est du travail. C'est un long travail plein de réflexions, d'échecs et de victoires douloureuses.

Mais forcément, comme c'est sur Internet, ce n'est pas important, n'est-ce pas ?

Internet c'est la proie facile pour les gens comme ça. C'est le dernier arrivé de l'information, alors du coup il en mange plein la tronche. Les autres médias et ceux qui les utilisent ne supportent pas la liberté qu'on peut avoir sur Internet, et la dénigre en ne faisant ressortir que les mauvais côtés. Il n'y a que ceux qui utilisent Internet comme nous qui comprennent l'apport que ça peut avoir. Parce que c'est via un écran, on nous dit que "C'est virtuel", mais on oublie trop souvent qu'il y a des gens cette fois derrière l'écran, qui peuvent ressentir des sentiments.

Alors oui, il y a des kikoos, des pervers, mais il y a aussi de belles rencontres, du travail de dingue et la possibilité de communiquer avec le monde entier.

C'est un outil merveilleux où chacun a des droits et peux, en quelques clics, accéder à toute l'information qu'il veut.

Internet, ce n'est pas que la dernière soupe industrielle de Maître Gims uploadée sur sa chaîne VEVO. Ce n'est pas que les pages Wikipédia non-fiables, que des arnaqueurs ou du porno. Internet, quand on sait chercher, on peut tout y trouver. Et surtout des gens bien.

Des gens **vivent** de leur travail sur le net, en tant que vidéaste, streamer, graphiste... Et on nous dit que ce n'est pas un travail ?

J'ai l'impression que les gens qui pensent ça sont des Gaston dans le film Disney La Belle et la Bête. Ils voient l'inconnu comme une menace et méprisent ceux qui savent ce qu'est cet inconnu. Et vous savez ce qui est dangereux ? C'est que dans la vraie vie, les gens réagissent comme les villageois dans le film : ils adorent ces personnages dénigrant ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Et ils les croient quand ils disent que c'est dangereux.

Oui, des gens se sont suicidés à cause d'Internet.

Oui, des gens ont souffert sur Internet.

Oui, il y a des gens méchants sur Internet.

Mais quand on y pense, il n'y en a pas plus que dans la vraie vie.

La vraie vie, parlons-en tiens.

Les gens qui ne savent pas faire la part des choses, et qui finissent par mal tourner, c'est une minorité. Et cette minorité est mise en avant et exploitée par les autres médias pour dénigrer Internet.

On en parle de ces gens qui s'abrutissent devant la télé toute la journée ?

On en parle de ces acteurs dit « fous » qui se perdent dans leurs rôles ?

On en parle de ces personnes pour qui Internet est une délivrance ?

Je m'éloigne du sujet principal, mais j'ai trop longtemps retenu ma colère.

Non, Internet n'est pas plus dangereux qu'autre chose.

Et les mauvaises actions qu'on y voit sont commises par de mauvaises personnes de base.

Internet, on est libre d'y faire ce qu'on veut.

Et même d'y travailler.

Temtaranne

* * *

Youtubeur est un métier.

Ces hommes, ces femmes, passent plusieurs heures à tourner, monte, filmer leurs vidéos. Ils les postent, et gagnent de l'argent grâce aux heures passées devant leur écran. Donc c'est un métier. Mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui, les gens n'acceptent pas l'idée que « jouer à des jeux » puisse être considéré comme un métier. Mais pourtant, les Youtubeurs aiment leur métier.

Ils l'aiment et vivent de lui.

Jalousie. Un bien vilain mot. Et pourtant je crois que c'est ce qui motive en majorité tous ceux qui prétendent que Youtubeur n'est pas un métier.

Peut-être que je me trompe, peut-être pas. Ce n'est que mon avis que j'écris là.

Ces gens, Bob Lennon, Joueur du Grenier, Fanta et bien d'autres, passent des heures à travailler d'arrache pieds. Ils ont mon admiration pour leur dévouement. Alors je vais avouer que voir leur travail se faire dénigrer de la sorte m'a fais grincer des dents.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup plus à dire, les autres textes le diront bien mieux que moi. Si je continuais je finirais par être vulgaire.

Je finirais donc par cette simple conclusion : Youtube permet à des gens de vivre. Et en retour, ces Youtubeurs, sur lesquels vous crachez ainsi, ont sans doute, par : leurs vidéos, leur présence, leur humour sauvé, aidé et fait grandir pas mal de monde. Alors laissez-les vivre de leur travail qu'ils aiment. Et laissez-les en paix. Ils nous ont aidés, ils nous ont tant apporté.

A nous de les soutenir maintenant.

Maddey

* * *

Youtubeur, est-ce un métier ? La nouvelle arrive vite sur un réseau social. Des gens "bien pensant" insiste en disant que Youtubeur ce n'est pas un métier. Que nos chers youtubeurs préférés : Bob Lennon, Thefantasio974, Fred et Seb du Grenier, LinkstheSun, Jaykill, Fonkyfouine, Seroths, Iplay4you, Squeezie et j'en passe ne "travailleraient" pas. Combien ai-je entendu cette phrase venant de diffèrentes générations ? Soit disant parce qu'ils font se qu'ils aiment et surtout qu'ils ont un public qui les soutiennent. Une nouvelle génération de personne savourant leur prestation. Un peu énervée, mais gardant le contrôle de moi-même, je le réponds d'une voix calme et assurée : "Et les gens de la radio ? Si on suit votre logique, eux aussi ne travaillent pas. Pourtant ils gagnent bien de l'argent. Certains sont même très connus. Regarder la télévision. Les télé-crochets, les stars du cinéma. Ceux de la musique. En quoi un Youtubeur seraient-ils moins méritant qu'eux ? Quand on sait que pour la plupart, ils doivent travailler eux-même le découpage. Le choix de la mise en scène. Celle de la musique. Mais surtout des jeux vidéos. D'insérer tous les éléments pour que les parents puissent prévenir si les enfants peuvent regarder ou non leur chaîne. Dites-moi parmi les stars de la télévision, du cinéma ou de la musique, combien répondent à des messages de leur fans ? Dites-moi, combien ont des impressarios, ou ne récitent que des textes que quelqu'un d'autres ont écrit ? Dites-moi pourquoi eux seraient-ils moins méritant, alors que certains sportifs qui courrent derrière un ballon sont accueillit à l'Elysée ? Les youtubeurs dépensent eux aussi de l'énergie, mais d'avantage en donnant de la bonne humeur aux gens. En quoi seraient-ils plus violent que les actualités que l'on regarde tous les soirs à la télévision? Que l'on entend à la radio ? Que l'on lit dans les journaux ? Dans les jeux vidéos, comme il est écrit : C'est un jeu. Un monde virtuel. Nous savons que ce n'est pas réel. Seul un petit pourcentage ne fait pas la différence entre ce monde virtuel et le monde réel. En quoi seraient-ils plus vulgaire que les autres ? Les blagues potaches, cela existe depuis longtemps. Ecoutez les grosses têtes. En quoi les blagues de Fanta et Bob seraient-ils plus vulgaires que celles des grosses têtes ? Les greniers sont tous aussi méritant que certains producteurs de téléflims, ou de série Télévisés. Par ailleurs, ils usent toujours du même thème : Les jeux rétros. Et ils savent évoluer en créant une seconde chaîne. Ils se mettent au goût du jour et de celui de leur public. Alors que certains producteurs ne reproduisent que des suites à leurs histoires, où l'on ne retrouve pas cette nouveauté. Pourquoi Squeezie serait-il trop jeune pour s'initier à tout cela ? N'a-t-on pas vu de jeunes chanteurs ? N'a-t-on pas entendu parler des exploits de la part de génie dans le domaine des sciences ? N'a-t-on pas parlé des champions d'échecs ? On se souvient de leur noms. Squeezie lui a donné de lui même pour être un présentateur actif au sein de sa communauté. On critique Jaykill et Fonkyfouine parce qu'il parlent des jeux d'horreur. Ils ne font pas que joués, ils osent décortiqué l'histoire d'un jeu d'horreur créé par une seule personne. De découvrir tous les secrets. D'en chercher les moindres détails et d'en donner une explication à leur communauté. Ces derniers peuvent alors chercher les éléments à nouveau et affuter leur sens. Les jeux vidéos, c'est une nouvelle sorte de roman. Des nouveaux livres qui ne remplaceront jamais le papier. C'est une nouvelle forme de découverte d'un monde virtuel. D'un inconnu que l'ancienne génération ne comprend pas. N'arrive pas à se plonger dans cet univers. Pourtant tout cela n'est pas si différent. Rappelez-vous dans votre jeunesse. N'avez-vous pas entendu de la part de vos parents et grand-parents que la radio aller rendre votre cerveau plus débile ? Que la télévision allez rendre stupide ? Et pourtant on la regarde tous les jours. On écoute la radio. On ne les oublie pas. Nous ne sommes pas plus idiot qu'avant. Nous avons évolué avec notre temps. En essayant de conserver les traces de notre passé, afin de garder le meilleur et de le faire évoluer. Non, la réalité c'est que vous avez peur. Peur de l'inconnu. Peur de se qui pourrait arriver si vous acceptez de regarder les vidéos de nos youtubeurs favoris. Mais n'ayez pas peur. Prenez un peu de temps avec nous. Nous choisirons des jeux vidéos retro, mais pas trop, dans lequel vous vous y retrouverez. Nous découvrirons avec vous des nouvelles idées innovatrices. Nous décortiquerons les histoires les plus secrètes des pizzerias hantées. Nous partierons à l'aventure sur une île déserte tel des crusoés. Nous nous éclaterons de rire, sans nous mettre en danger, avec des champignons de toutes les couleurs. Nous construirons des maisons et des châteaux pour abriter nos petits personnages. Et quand nous aurons fini. Nous reviendrons dans le monde réel. Boire un verre entre potes, ou en famille. Discuter de nos personnages, de nos jeux vidéos de ces youtubeurs qui ont également fait de la pub pour ces derniers. Qui nous ont permis de les choisir avec vous, les parents. Les jeux qui correspondent le mieux à notre âge. Les univers que l'on pourrait partager avec vous. Nous sommes ouvert à toutes discussions. Mais avant de juger et de critiquer. Merci de bien vouloir regarder une vidéo avec nous et pour nous. Ensuite, nous discuterons." Fin.

Juliabakura

* * *

 _Alors voilà._

 _Suite à un tweet venant du Ministère, nous nous sommes levés pour protester._

 _Je vous laisse lire mon réquisitoire, où j'ai évité d'être insultante et vulgaire._

 _La chanson utilisée est de Yéyé Liquini, « Internet est à nous. »_

 _Depuis,  
La nuit des temps,  
Tu détruits,  
Le sol et les vents,_

Qu'avez-vous à répondre contre ça, messieurs et mesdames du Gouvernement ? Vous criez à l'alerte environnementale, mais vous ne faites rien. _**Rien.**_ Car l'argent régit le monde, pas vrai ?

Mais là n'est pas le sujet du jour.

Peut-être dans un autre réquisitoire.

 _Tu ignores,  
Les cris des peuples,  
Et tu plantes ton drapeau dans le crâne des victimes,_

Nos plaintes ? Nos demandes d'aide ? Balayées juste par la voix chevrotante d'un sénateur, censé représenter le peuple. Le peuple.

Ah, c'est drôle quand on y pense, n'est-ce pas ?!

Le peuple ne s'aide même pas lui-même ! Ah !

Or, ce n'est toujours pas le point que je veux aborder avec vous aujourd'hui.

De celui,  
Qui partage la Terre,  
Qui construit,  
Murs et frontières,

 _Qui s'emploie,  
A diviser,  
La surface du globe pour mieux la contrôler._

Diviser, subdiviser encore et encore, pour mieux resserrer votre étau sur nous, qui ne sommes même pas écoutés par ceux que nous avons élus !

Lente et ironique torture.

Nos voix s'élèvent, mais sont étouffés dans l'œuf, par peur d'une perte de contrôle.

Nous ne sommes plus nulle part chez nous,  
Les territoires ont tous été volés,  
Il est temps, mes frères, de prendre les armes,  
Pour défendre le dernier !

 _ **Internet est à nous !**_

Voilà le sujet qui m'intéresse aujourd'hui.

Internet.

Votre avidité, votre soif de pouvoir fait que, de nouveau, vous voulez l'avoir sous votre contrôle, cet espace d'échange.

Mais, c'est trop tard.

Et même …

 _Il ne vous a jamais appartenu._

Alors, imposer vos désirs, affirmer des choses juste parce qu'elles vous arrangent, c'est intolérable !

Etre Youtuber, c'est un travail en soi. Etre Youtuber, c'est donner de sa personne. D'accord, ça ne crée pas de ressources premières, mais ça fait vivre des gens ! Vivre de sa passion, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde !

Tu vois,  
Un monde se créer, et,  
Tu crois,  
Pouvoir l'enchaîner, mais,  
Tu ignores,  
Le pouvoir des peuples,  
Et tu plantes tes doigts dans tes yeux si tu penses que …

Ce monde inconnu ne t'appartient pas ! Il est à nous. Aux Youtubers. Aux gens qui font du contenu sur cette plateforme.

Nous sommes plus forts que VOUS ! Nous avons tout pouvoir dans cette jungle dangereuse mais merveilleuse !

Ne croyez pas que nous allons laisser passer cet outrage à ceux que nous aimons !

Nous ne sommes pas vos pions ! Nous ne sommes pas aveugles !

Et désolés …

Nous percevons ce que vous nous cachez. Vous êtes manipulateurs, avares.

Vous servez seulement vos intérêts.

Nous !  
Ne ferons rien !  
Car nous ferons tout !  
Pour conserver ce lieu hors du pouvoir,  
Pour exister au moins quelque part,  
Pour que tes mains lâchent pour de bon,  
La liberté qu'il nous reste !

Hors de notre chemin !

Cette liberté, nous la défendrons bec et ongles ! Alors, vos remarques et vos tentatives de prises de contrôle, stoppez les !

Vous n'y arriverez jamais tant que nous serons là.

Nous sommes plus nombreux. Plus forts. Plus avide de liberté que vous !

Laissez Internet. Laissez Youtube. Laissez les gens vivre de leur _**travail.**_

 _ **Internet est à nous !**_

HADOPI PIPA SOPA ACTA (x8)

Déjà, cela ne vous a pas suffit d'échouer avec ces réformes citées ?

Obstinés que vous êtes … _  
_

 _ **Internet est à nous !**_

Vivre est difficile. Vous l'avez rendue difficile en instaurant des lois restrictives. La passion, les désirs n'ont plus leur place dans notre monde.

Alors, laissez ceux qui ont réussi à passer outre. Car ils ont eu de la chance. Ils aiment ce qu'ils font et font ce qu'ils aiment.

Malgré tout ce que vous pensez, ce qu'ils font est fatiguant, mais pour eux, c'est la seule manière de se sentir bien tout en gagnant leur vie. Et ils rendent des gens heureux.

C'est si difficile à accepter, que nous soyons heureux ?

C'est si difficile d'accepter que tout ne peut pas être sous votre domination ?

C'est si difficile … d'essayer de comprendre votre propre peuple ?

* * *

 **Vous aussi vous voulez soutenir vos Youtubers et Streamers ?**

 **Envoyez votre message de soutien à Thêta and Koscheii par MP !**

 **Je prépare une deuxième page !**


End file.
